


Rollercoaster

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [41]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 100th fic celebration!, Drabble, M/M, there arent enough fics for them so i took matters into my own hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 22:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30112908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Somehow, Thomas wound up at a roller coaster with his boyfriend.
Relationships: Nico Flores/Thomas Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Rollercoaster

Somehow, Nico had convinced Thomas to get in line for the largest ride at the fair- a rollercoaster with, quite frankly, a ridiculous amount of loops and turns. Virgil had screamed at Thomas that someone had sabotaged the rollercoaster, that he was going to fall and die. Logan, of course, had stopped him from spiraling. But that didn’t stop Thomas from screaming as the cart dove down, wind whipping through his hair, shouting to Nico,  _ “if I die, I am haunting you forever!” _

Though he did have to admit, after the two of them got off, it was pretty exciting. 


End file.
